Laini Taylor
' Laini Taylor' Website Laini Taylor's blog About the Author Laini Taylor is a writer of fantasy books for young people, but her books can be enjoyed by adults as well. The 'Dreamdark' books, Blackbringer (2007) and Silksinger (2009) are about faeries—not dainty little flowery things, but warrior-faeries who battle devils. Her first young adult book, Lips Touch, is a finalist for the 2009 National Book Award! It's creepy, sensual supernatural romance. . . about kissing. * Cliff Nielsen — Days of Blood and Starlight (2012), book #2 of Daughter of Smoke and Bone Trilogy. Writing Style ✥ Witty yet lyrical style — "She paints the whole story with a gothic and romantic afterglow, a product of her witty yet lyrical style that captures the worlds in her book in their pure other-worldly beauty while at the same time, keeping it approachable enough for us to know we see what we see through Karou’s eyes." ~ Fantasy Book Review ✥ Taylor’s descriptive writing style. How she can describe a person, place, thing, emotion with prose that sings. Her words have the effect of making me forget I am reading a novel. ~ Jennifer Austin Series Genre Key: UF=Urban Fantasy, RUF=Romantic Urban Fantasy,YA-UF=Young Adult Urban Fantasy, SP=Steam Punk, UF-SF=Urban Fantasy/Sci-Fi, PA-UF=Post-Apocalyptic-UF, UF-Hor=Urban Fantasy-Horror, PNR=Paranormal Romance Other Writings Novels: *Lips Touch: Three Times (2009) Anthologies: * Cover Artists * Her husband—'Jim Di Bartolo' — Website: Jim Di Bartolo - Illustrator and Writer External References Bibliography: *Daughter of smoke and bone *Goodreads | Daughter of Smoke & Bone series by Laini Taylor *Goodreads | Dreamdark series by Laini Taylor *Laini Taylor - Fantastic Fiction * Laini Taylor - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb * Laini Taylor Author Page ~ Shelfari * Laini Taylor | LibraryThing * FictFact - Laini Taylor author of Faeries of Dreamdark, Daughter of Smoke and Bone Trilogy, Lips Touched Three Times series Interviews: *One Thing Leads to Another: An Interview with Laini Taylor | The Hub *Laini Taylor: 'Karou and Brimstone appeared out of nowhere | The Guardian *Love is not a triangle: EVENT RECAP: Laini Taylor's Dreams of Gods and Monsters signing *Interview: Laini Taylor, author of 'Dreams of Gods and Monsters' *Meet Laini Taylor author of Daughter of Smoke and Bone - YouTube *Cynsations: Author Interview & Giveaway: Laini Taylor *Justine Magazine | Interview with Laini Taylor *Dreams Of Gods & Monsters Interview: Laini Taylor (Glamour.com UK) *Author Spotlight: Laini Taylor Discusses DREAMS OF GODS & MONSTERS | Alice Marvels *The Compulsive Reader: Interview with Laini Taylor! *Author Laini Taylor Answers YOUR Questions! | The Daily Fig *Free-writing, travels led Laini Taylor to `Daughter of Smoke and Bone' - Sun Sentinel *Laini Taylor talks 'Daughter of Smoke and Bone' movie, more ~ Hypable *Laini Taylor discusses 'Dreams of Gods and Monsters' ~ Hypable *Daughter of Smoke and Bone by Laini Taylor: Excerpt and Interview | Tor.com *Interview: Laini Taylor | YA Authors | NZ Booklovers *Presenting Lenore: Author Interview: Laini Taylor discusses Daughter of Smoke and Bone + Giveaway! *Books Complete Me: Interview with Laini Taylor & Daughter of Smoke and Bone Giveaway *Book Review: "Lips Touch: Three Times" and interview with author Laini Taylor - The It's My Life Blog - Real Stuff for Tweens *#AusYABloggers Laini Taylor Interview ~ Diva Booknerd *Interview with Laini Taylor, Author: DAUGHTER OF SMOKE and BONE Trilogy - The Fandom *Interview with Laini Taylor by Kristy (Book Nerd Reviews) | Australian YA Bloggers *Laini Taylor in the limelight — a Dark Matter Zine interview *The National Book Foundation *Laini Taylor at the Santa Monica Library : : The Writing Nut *Book Nerd Reviews *Teenreads.com -- Author Profile: Laini Taylor *Keeper Shelf Monday: Laini Taylor - Meg Cabot *squeetus: Squeetus exclusive: Laini Taylor *YA Wednesday: Exclusive Interview with Laini Taylor - Omnivoracious Video & Audio Interviews: *▶ Laini Taylor, "Dreams of Gods & Monsters" - YouTube *Laini Taylor in the Limelight - YouTube *▶ Meet Laini Taylor author of Daughter of Smoke and Bone - YouTube *▶ Interview with Laini Taylor, author of Daughter of Smoke and Bone - YouTube *▶ Laini Taylor reading LIPS TOUCH for the National Book Awards (@ the New School) - YouTube *▶ I was a teenage writer - Laini Taylor - YouTube *▶ Laini Taylor in the Limelight - YouTube Author: *Laini Taylor's blog *Grow Wings -- the Journal of Laini Taylor *Laini Taylor - Wikipedia *Goodreads | Laini Taylor (Author of Daughter of Smoke & Bone) *Laini Taylor Quotes - BrainyQuote Community: *laini taylor (lainitaylor) on Twitter Gallery of Book Covers 1. Daughter of Smoke and Bone (2011).jpg|1. Daughter of Smoke and Bone (2011— Daughter of Smoke and Bone series) by Laini Taylor—Art: Alison Impey|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/8490112-daughter-of-smoke-bone 2. Days of Blood and Starlight (2012).jpg|2. Days of Blood and Starlight (2012—Daughter of Smoke and Bone series) by Laini Taylor—Art: Cliff Nielsen|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/12812550-days-of-blood-starlight 3. Dreams of Gods and Monsters (2014).jpg|3. Dreams of Gods and Monsters (2014—Daughter of Smoke and Bone series) by Laini Taylor—Art: Sammy Yuen|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/13618440-dreams-of-gods-monsters Night of Cake & Puppets .jpg|2.5 Night of Cake & Puppets (2013—Daughter of Smoke & Bone series), novella by Laini Taylor (features: Zuzana & Mik)|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/18360128-night-of-cake-puppets Category:Authors